The Mirror of Lyss
General Information The Mirror of Lyss is an Explorable area near the center of Vabbi. It is named for a lake on the river Elon that is in the north-central part of the area. From here, the Elon flows south to nourish the rest of Elona. As such, it is not surprising that the area holds spiritual significance, as demonstrated by the fact that the magnificent Sebelkeh Basilica floats over the lake. The rest of the area is a fairly nondescript expanse of rocky Vabbian countryside. Outposts & Cities *South-West: The Kodash Bazaar *North-West: Mihanu Township *North: Grand Court of Sebelkeh *North-East: Dzagonur Bastion *South-East: Honur Hill *South Central: Dasha Vestibule (entrance) Shrines and Blessings *'North': Vabbian Scout, Lyssa shrine, Plant Hunt (Over Grand Court of Sebelkeh ) *'Northeast': Whispers Informant, Balthazar shrine, Elemental Hunt (Lightbringer) (near exit to Dzagonur Bastion ) *'Upper Mideast': Vabbian Scout, Balthazar shrine, Plant Hunt *'Lower Mideast': Sunspear Scout, Melandru shrine, Kournan Bounty (near exit to Dasha Vestibule ) *'Southeast': Vabbian Scout, Lyssa shrine, Plant Hunt (near exit to Honur Hill ) *'Northwest': Vabbian Scout, Melandru shrine, Insect Hunt (near exit to Mihanu Township ) *'Upper Midwest': Vabbian Scout, Dwayna shrine, Insect Hunt *'Lower Midwest': Vabbian Scout, Grenth shrine, Plant Hunt *'Southwest': Whispers Informant, Lyssa shrine, Elemental Hunt (Lightbringer) (near exit to The Kodash Bazaar ) NPCs *Collectors: **Dahwan **Gahnlar **Wekekuda *Merchants and Traders: **Ahjii (Merchant) - Not available during The Search for Survivors *Various: **Jennur Kurah Hatohn **Kehanni (during several primary quests) ** 24 Lock of Ahdashim (only during Greed and Regret) ** 20 Lyssan Priest (only during Warning Kehanni) **Ola the Fantastical (only during Summertime for Bokka) **Priest Tuwahan **Prince Ahmtur the Mighty (during quest Calling the Order) **Scout Dehra **Sergeant Bokkun (during quest Old Friends) **Vabbian Commoner **Vabbian Guard **Vabbian Gypsy **Vabbian Priest **Vabbian Scout **Young Child *During Pledge of the Merchant Princes: ** 20 Morgahn ** 20 Kournan Bowman ** 20 Kournan Priest ** 20 Kournan Oppressor ** 20 Kournan Seer ** 20 Kournan Scribe ** 20 Kournan Phalanx ** 20 Kournan Zealot Quests *The Search for Survivors *The Madness of Prophecy *For Your Ears Only *Interception Creatures Monsters Elementals * 20/24 Roaring Ether * 24 Ruby Djinn * 24 Sapphire Djinn Great Beasts * 24 Cobalt Mokele * 24 Behemoth Gravebane * 24 Scytheclaw Behemoth * 24 Cobalt Shrieker Insects * 20 Rock Beetle * 24 Rain Beetle Kournan military * 20 Kournan Scribe (only during Interception) * 20 Shipment Guard Captain (only during Interception) * 20 Kournan Zealot * 20 Kournan Bowman * 20 Kournan Seer * 20 Kournan Guard Plants * 22 Mirage Iboga * 22 Storm Jacaranda * 22 Whistling Thornbrush * 22 Enchanted Brambles Margonites (During the Quest The Search for Survivors) * 24 Margonite Sorcerer * 24 Margonite Warlock * 24 Margonite Executioner * 24 Margonite Reaper * 24 Margonite Ascendant * 24 Margonite Seer Bosses thumb|200px|Spawn Location * 28 Riktund the Vicious (Cobalt): Charging Strike - not when The Search for Survivors is active * 28 Yammiron, Ether Lord (Elemental): Energy Surge - not when The Search for Survivors is active * 28 Briahn the Chosen (Margonite): Anthem of Guidance * 28 Overseer Juntahk (Margonite): Anthem of Guidance - only during the Warning Kehanni quest * 26 Shezel Slowreaper (Plant): Ebon Dust Aura - not when The Search for Survivors is active Pets * 3 Jahai Rat Notes * This explorable area is named after the giant pool in the center. This pool is the source of the river Elon. * A Treasure (Buried Treasure) can be found near Shezel Slowreaper. * Vanquisher Title: 158-243 foes. Varies if the following quests are active: The Madness of Prophecy and The Search for Survivors. * There is a small pocket of land in this map that is easily missed when vanquishing: just south of the lake, on the western bank of the river. Category:Vabbi Category:Explorable areas (Nightfall) Category:Offers Elemental Hunt Category:Offers Kournan Bounty Category:Offers Insect Hunt Category:Offers Plant Hunt